Return of the Ayleids
by BurntBiscuits
Summary: The Champion of Cyrodiil is called from his humble home up in the Jerral Mountains back to the Imperial City to investigate the appearance of an Ayleid crystal in White Gold tower and face the greatest threat the Imperium has ever faced - Again.
1. Prolouge

**Return of the Ayleids**

**Prologue**

3E 445, 12 years after the death of Uriel Septim, 10 years after the death of Martin Septim.

Ever since the end of the Oblivion Crisis, Frostcrag spire had gained much reputation as the residence of Seryth, the Champion of Cyrodiil. It was common for many a traveller to make a pilgrimage there, in the vain hope of receiving some form of blessing from the powerful wizard, but it was also common for them to be turned away by some form of Deadric apparition, most commonly a Frost Atronach.

Nevertheless, travellers and adventurers alike continued to make their way to the Spire only to find themselves being led back home. Of course, it wasn't that Seryth had a dislike for people, quite the opposite in fact; over the years he had made a great many allies and often visited them. However, the massive influx of strangers was beginning to get on his nerves and it didn't look like long before he might snap...


	2. Chapter One, The Road Ahead

**Chapter One**

The horse cautiously made its way up the mountain, as if in fear of some great danger unseen by the human eye. Julianus had long since given up trying to goad the horse into moving any faster than a trot since they began their journey towards Frostcrag Spire. He looked up towards the towering monument before him and shivered as he recalled the stories he'd heard, of the Deadric monsters that patrolled the grounds. Either that, or the cold was finally beginning to get to him. No wonder Whisper was scared. Nevertheless, he pushed on, knowing that the information contained within the scroll was far more important than the beating organ contained within his chest.

It took a good twenty minutes to reach the stairway leading up to Frostcrag Spire and with every step Whisper had taken, the more restless she got. It was only when she placed a hoof upon the cold, frozen stone that the fear became too much.

She bucked, throwing Julianus to the ground, and ran, uncaring of her direction. Julianus lay on the snow, his skin blue as the cold began to bite into him. But as Julianus finally began to give into the unforgiving cold, a great warmth suddenly washed over his body. He slowly opened his eyes to the sight of a flaming woman clad in black armour. A Flame Atronach, an unusual sight in the Jerral Mountains.

It looked down at him with invisible eyes, wishing to give into its instincts to kill while having to adhere to Master Seryth's orders. Regretfully, it reached down and helped Julianus onto his feet. Before Julianus could react he was forcefully led up the stairs towards the grand entrance to the fabled Frostcrag Spire.

The Atronach opened the doors and pushed him inside, his legs giving way instantly as he collapsed to the ground. The great golden doors slammed shut behind him, the sound echoing throughout the massive room. He tried to pick himself up, but failed every attempt, his muscles too weak to sustain his weight and that of the heavy fur clothing he wore. Eventually he gave up and lapsed into unconsciousness, awaiting whatever fate Master Seryth had in store for him.

Julianus's eyelids crept open for a moment and snapped shut as light flooded his eyes. He tried a more gradual approach, let his eyes adjust to the light. He stretched his arms and legs out wide only to find his clothes had changed. The fur garments he'd bought in Skyrim were gone, replaced with fine red and gold silk garments. He turned his head downwards and saw his body was enveloped in a beautiful, green cover. He felt at home, despite how far away his humble abode back in the Imperial City was. It didn't matter though; he was warm, he was comfortable and he was safe. Or was he?

"Finally awake huh?" The voice was calm yet somehow commanding, a voice that spelled out perfection with every syllable.

"Its people like you who will drive me mad one day, I swear." A face joined the voice. The wizard's features were plain yet handsome at the same time. His skin was flawless and somewhat pale, his bright red hair flowed down his neck and peeked over his forehead. His red eyes looked down at the Imperial lying on the bed before him who barely appeared to be conscious. Seryth waved a hand in front of his face, "Hello? Anybody in?"

As he spoke, Julianus could not help but notice the fangs that protruded from his upper jaw. Of course, it was well-known fact that Seryth was a vampire, accepted for never once having bitten into the flesh of a human. However, having a vampire lean over your weak and helpless body was somewhat... worrying. Seryth immediately noticed the taint of fear in Julianus' eyes. "Oh, don't worry, I've already eaten!" he joked, his fangs catching the light as he chuckled.

"Come on, I've got some breakfast ready for you down stairs. I'll see you when you're ready." and with that he was gone.

"Uh... Yeah..." was all Julianus could manage before slumping back into unconsciousness.

It wasn't until half five in the afternoon that Julianus finally awoke. He managed to lift himself upright and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He let out an impressive yawn as he picked himself up off the bed and on his feet. He searched the bedroom, finding a set of drawers to the right of his bed which he happily delved into. Inside the top drawer was nothing but some underwear which Julianus quickly dressed himself in, lest Seryth were to make another visit. In the second drawer was the most beautiful garment Julianus had ever seen. An expensive, light brown shirt and trousers, followed by a light blue coat with a fancy collar and expert embroidery along the back. He tried it on and looked in the mirror opposite his bed, amazed at the quality of the garment. "Like it?"

WE GORRIRE

The voice made him turn suddenly as he saw Seryth standing casually on a strange glowing pad. Julianus suddenly noticed there were no stairs in the room what so ever. "Its nice isn't?" continued Seryth, who was wearing a similar garment, this one purple and lined with gold "From the Shivering Isles, the Realm of Sheogorath, Deadric Prince of Madness."

Julianus gulped as heard the 'd' word. "This is from... Oblivion?" He began to back away, but, realising the blasphemous object was in fact covering his body he stopped in his tracks and cursed himself for his foolishness.

"Well, yes technically. But I wouldn't worry, it is as safe as any other item of clothing. The time of Mehrunes Dagon is long past"

Both men shivered at the name. Mehrunes had caused the deaths of many friends and relatives of both Seryth and Julianus, the most notable being Jauffre; Seryth's friend and mentor and grandmaster of the Blades, Decius Vagennius; Julianus' father and Martin Septim; heir to the throne of Uriel Septim.

"Sorry, that was foolish of me. Such a memory deserves no place here." spoke Seryth quietly. "Come. Dinner is almost ready. I'm afraid you missed breakfast. And lunch for that matter."

"Uh, yes, of course. Sorry, I am a heavy sleeper, I often forget that which... matters... most" Julianus' voice trailed off as his original purpose erupted in his mind.

"The scroll, where's the scroll?" He shouted suddenly, catching Seryth off guard.

"Scroll? Oh, yes, of course. I already have an avatar on its way there now and I'll be following shortly after. Don't worry; the matter will be taken care of."

Julianus breathed out a sigh of relief. Had Seryth not been informed, the crisis at the Imperial Palace would never be resolved.

"Shouldn't we be on our way now? This is a matter of some importance."

"Yes and so is food. I don't know about you but I'm famished. Come, follow."

"Uh, I don't understand. Where are the stairs?"

"Stairs? STAIRS?" Seryth laughed, a hearty laugh that would immediately heighten the spirits of any one in ear shot. "No, my friend you are mistaken. Mages do not use stairs, no. We have our... own method." He stepped onto the glowing plinth and with a flash of light he was gone.

Julianus sighed and thought to himself, _'This is why I dislike mages'_ as he grudgingly stepped onto the glowing platform and felt the magical energies pull him apart.


	3. Chapter Two, Redecorating

**Chapter 2**

The magnificent dinner Seryth had prepared was in all respects of the word, divine. Each cut of beef had been cooked perfectly, and the herbs and spices gave the meat a sort of sweet spice that enhanced its already mouth-watering taste. As Julianus finished the last piece of beef, savouring its taste, Seryth spoke, "Right, shall we be getting on our way?"

"It's a bit late isn't it? The roads will be too dangerous to travel."

"Evidently, you've never travelled with a Master Wizard before. Come on, I've got your equipment packed. Let's get going, we should be at White Gold Tower by sunrise." He pushed back from the table and leapt out of his seat towards the teleport pad.

"Not again." groaned Seryth. He got out of his seat with less than a quarter of Seryth's enthusiasm, finished his glass of wine and reluctantly made his way towards the teleport.

The journey to the Imperial City was surprisingly uneventful. Seryth rode ahead on a wonderful white horse he named Sephi while Julianus tagged behind on another of Seryth's horses, still looking out for any sign of Whisper. Despite her lack of courage, Whisper was a good horse and Julianus would not wish to see her die due to some foolish action.

His thoughts where suddenly interrupted when a trio of goblins jumped out of the undergrowth as they passed Toadstool Hollow. The 'battle' barely lasted any more than five seconds as Seryth casually threw three lighting bolts in their general direction, leaving nothing but a horrible stench of charred remains.

The sun began its slow ascent over the Valus Mountains while two travellers in distinct regalia crossed the bridge over Lake Rumare into the Imperial City. As Seryth and Julianus removed their equipment from their horses a Palace Guard, dressed in ornate armour that shimmered in the morning sun rushed towards them, addressing Seryth immediately while completely ignoring Julianus "Hail, Seryth, Champion of Cyrodiil! Chancellor Ocato has been expecting you for many hours now, sir. He wishes you to know that this is of the upmost importance."

"Yes, yes, I know. Come on Juliannus, let's get going before Ocato starts getting tetchy."

They passed through the Temple District quickly, Seryth donning a black hood lest a citizen recognize his famous face. The last thing they needed right now was a crowd of awestruck citizens crushing him to death.

Fortunately, the plaza was practically empty, and so was Green Emperor Way for that matter. The great gates to the palace where similar to others around the city, although these where adorned with the symbol of Akatosh, the dragon god, and creaked as they opened.

Before Seryth could place a boot in the tower there was a sudden shout as Octavo rushed towards him, his expression one of pure frustration and exasperation. "Seryth, where in Oblivion's name have you been? Eight hours, I've been waiting, EIGHT hours!" His gaze suddenly locked on the young Imperial scout beside him "And you, Julianus, you can consider your contract with me finished!"

Seryth noticed Julianus' expression change. He could tell this was the only job that kept him going, but he made no attempt to blame it upon Seryth despite it having been his fault. Seryth took pity on the boy. He could see the potential in his body and the purity in his soul. He was worth defending, no, befriending.

"His contract is already severed. He's with me. He's my apprentice." Said Seryth, calmly. He was used to dealing with Octavo and although he was good, honest man he had a tendency to become easily enraged. That's what governing a leaderless province did to you.

"He is, is he? Right, well, yes. Of course. Come on, you're needed." He turned his back and walked on into the main Council chambers. Seryth composed himself quickly and followed him in and Julianus whispered a silent "Thank you" as he left.

The council chambers were a hub of activity, guards patrolled the outer rim of the chamber, the Count of Skingrad was having a fiery argument with Arch-Mage Traven and mage's guild adepts converged round the giant, blue crystal that occupied that middle of the room.

"Well. That's new. Been redecorating Octavo?" Seryth comment was swiftly met with a harsh, serious look from Octavo, "This is not the time for jokes, Seryth. This is serious."

"Yes, sorry. I suppose it is." He stepped down the steps towards the middle and interrupted the scholars examining the pulsating stone, "So, what have we got here?"

Tar-Meena turned to see him and greeted him with open arms, "Ah, Seryth. It has been a while has it not?"

Seryth accepted her invitation and gave a friendly squeeze, "It certainly has, though we should have expected that only a situation such as this might have us meet yet again. I expect I'll meet a fair few familiar faces today."

She chuckled in her typical, raspy Argonian voice, "Yes, I suppose we should have."

"So," Seryth indicated the anomaly in the centre of the room, "Any idea what it might be?"

"Ah, yes. From the texts I've looked into it appears to be a shard of meteoric glass, the same crystal used to form Varla stones? It's a mystery how it got here though and none of the mages here can figure out why." She looked back at the Ayleid stone, deep in thought. Seryth could tell she was right, the air that surrounded the stone had the tell-tale metallic taste of metal, and the power emanating off it coursed through his body. But it was different from the stones he'd encountered in Ayleid ruins, not just in size, but in purpose.


End file.
